The Boy Who Moaned Werewolf
by Roxius
Summary: Tsukune would never admit this out loud in fear of causing hurt feelings, but he was happy that make-out sessions with Gin didn't result in him requiring a blood transfusion, as they usually did with Moka. 30 random sentences of Tsukune X Gin.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Rosario+Vampire series.

A/N: I basically like this pairing due to the fact it destroys the whole 'female harem' aspect of the series...

I'll make some a new yuri fic or something for this series again at some point too. Or not.

* * *

Title: The Boy Who Moaned Werewolf

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Tsukune Aono X Ginei Morioka

Summary: Tsukune would never admit this out loud in fear of causing hurt feelings, but he was happy that make-out sessions with Gin didn't result in him requiring a blood transfusion, as they usually did with Moka. 30 random sentences of Tsukune Aono X Ginei Morioka. Yaoi, shounen ai. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Blood**

Tsukune would never admit this out loud for fear of causing hurt feelings, but he was happy that make-out sessions with Gin didn't result in him requiring a blood transfusion, like they usually did with Moka.

**2. Pervert**

Oddly enough, Moka and the other girls seemed perfectly fine when they learned of Tsukune's and Gin's relationship. Still, the fact that a 'Yaoi? In my Yokai Academy? More Likely Than You Think!' column had been added to the front page of the newspaper worried the human boy quite a bit...

**3. Dress**

The day he saw a flustered-looking Tsukune decked out in a skimpy maid's uniform was the day Gin was able to die a happy werewolf.

**4. Change**

Ginei was not entirely sure just when it was that his feelings for Tsukune had grown beyond simply friendship, but as he laid asleep in bed beside the human boy, he couldn't have cared less about it.

**5. Quirks**

Sometimes Gin liked to drop references regarding that incident involving the girl's locker room just to see Tsukune's face do that funny little twitch.

**6. Beast**

After their first night in bed together, Tsukune finally understood just how much of a 'beast' Gin truly was.

**7. Girlfriend**

Tsukune's throat ran dry the moment his mother asked him if he had found a girlfriend as of yet.

**8. Name**

"Tsukune..." Gin purred gently as his lips lightly brushed against the smaller boy's.

**9. Stupidity**

Gin couldn't help but feel a bit offended by how surprised Tsukune was to see that the werewolf boy had scored 100 on his test.

**10. Ice**

Tsukune froze up and flushed a deep shade of red when he realized that Gin's hand was slowly running up his pant leg - they were in the cafeteria, for crying out loud!

**11. White**

It was a color that suited Tsukune well, Gin decided, right down to those goofy snow-white boxers.

**12. Tell**

No matter how many times Kurumu and Mizore may attempt to drag it out of him, Tsukune would never say anything regarding his sexual escapades with Gin.

**13. Potatoes**

"Goddamit, Tsukune, how was I supposed to know that you have a rare allergic reaction to potatoes?!!"

**14. Game**

It was quite obvious that Gin had been staying up late playing Super Mario last night when he claimed, during the middle of class of all times, that Moka was an evil reptilian king that had kidnapped his beloved princess Tsukune. He also said his name was 'Ginei Marioka'.

**15. Chocolate**

It wasn't until sometime around midnight that Tsukune figured out just who it was that sent him a box of chocolates on Valentine's Day.

**16. Kiss**

Their first kiss was not an exceptionally pleasant one; in fact, it hadn't even been on purpose. Still, it remained on both of their minds for the longest time.

**17. Jealousy**

Gin silently pondered to himself why it was Moka of all people that he felt so envious of these days.

**18. Hell**

Even when he was asleep, Tsukune somehow managed to make Gin's life seem like a living hell.

**19. Moon**

Ever since he and Tsukune began dating, Ginei couldn't help but curse the moon; it was definitely awkward to suddenly transform into werewolf while in the middle of having sex.

**20. Loyalty**

He would have done anything for this boy now; even die for him. It wasn't very well-known, but werewolves were forever loyal to the ones they loved.

**21. Cloud**

The two boys sat side by side on the grassy hill, watching absentmindedly as the clouds passed on by at a snail's pace.

**22. Couple**

Seeing at how generally accepted by the public as a couple Gin and Tsukune were, Kurumu began to wonder if there really was any hope for something real between her and Mizore.

**23. Rage**

Gin felt something snap from deep within him when he saw Tsukune stagger into the room, badly beaten and the word 'FAG' scribbled across his forehead in red marker. "Tsukune..who...who did this to you...?!!"

**24. Revenge**

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! YOU GO MESSING WITH TSUKUNE, AND YOU'LL BE ANSWERING TO ME, MOTHERFUCKER!!!" Gin slammed his fist as hard as he could into the brute's face, sending him reeling backwards with a face drenched in blood.

**25. Sensual**

Gin had never met a man who could make tomato juice seem so sensual until now.

**26. Pain**

"Ahh...uhh...G...Gin...it...urgh, it hurts..."

"Shhhh...don't worry, Tsukune...just wait a little bit longer..."

**27. Ears**

Gin thought Tsukune had just the cutest little ears. He loved to nibble on them ever so gently.

**28. Telephone**

The cellphone rang ten minutes late, which meant ten minutes of gut-wrenching anxiety, and the only excuse Gin had to offer was, "I was busy picking out a ring for you."

**29. Human**

Learning that Tsukune was actually a human made Gin even more fearful for the boy's life; humans were very fragile creatures, after all.

**30. Brick**

Gin felt slightly disgusted that he once considered hitting Moka with a brick, snatch up Tsukune in his arms, and run as far away as he could.


End file.
